Dos caras de la misma moneda
by DayiFabi
Summary: [Serie de one-shots] "Hoy es el cumpleaños de la teniente más tierna y querida del Gotei 13. Una visita nocturna un tanto inesperada. ¡Pero vamos! Que Shiro-chan nunca olvidaría el cumpleaños de la moja camas. ¿Será acaso que le tenga un regalo especial?" ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Hinamori Momo! [Reto: 03]
1. La sonrisa en el atardecer

_**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches a todos! ¿Cómo han estado?**_

_**Aquí les traigo un nuevo proyecto, que sería catalogado más bien como "retos". Explicaré con detalle abajo :) **_

_**Mientras tanto, espero que disfruten de este one-shot. ¡A leer!**_

_**¡No, no, no y no, Bleach no me pertenece, por todas las almas del Rukongai!**_

* * *

_Reto número: 01._

_~ La sonrisa en el atardecer ~_

* * *

Una vez más los escuchaba. Esos susurros proveniente de voces infantiles que intentaban ser casi silentes y con cierto tono de pavor tras su espalda, y no tenía que voltearse para saber cuál era la razón de dicha conducta. O mejor dicho: quién.

-¿Le habéis visto? – Escuchó un murmullo a penas audible.

Ya no le importaba, la verdad. Hacía años que se había hecho a la idea que su vida tras la muerte iba a ser siempre así, que todos lo iban a tratar de esa manera. Él era un niño que simple y llanamente no encajaba con el resto; era diferente, y por eso le tenían miedo. En todos y cada uno de los lugares que uno visite a lo largo de su existencia esto siempre será así, no cambiará en lo absoluto, hasta parece ser una ley de vida. Porque lo diferente es desconocido. Y enfrentarte a algo que nunca has combatido antes genera terror.

-Ahí está… vámonos a jugar a otro lado. – Susurró una niña a su compañera cuando le vio pasar, tratando de controlar su voz temblorosa. La otra asintió dándole la razón y se fueron a pasos rápidos hacia el lado contrario.

Ni siquiera a simple vista parecía un niño común. Su cabellera blanca, que si bien se le veía a todas las personas que ya rondaban la vejez, no había necesidad de explicar que en un niño como él, que no parecía pasar de los ocho años humanos, era algo inusual. Su personalidad era fría como un témpano de hielo, a diferencia del resto de los niños que sólo parecían vivir para reír y jugar. Y sus ojos podrían compararse con un par gemas turquesa, de un color tan intenso como el océano mismo. Quizá esto era lo que más pavor causaba en las personas, nadie podía sostener su mirada. Por estas razones está de sobra decir que no tenía amigos, estaba solo y por eso no sonreía.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo por las calles del Rukongai. Hasta que sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en las afueras de su distrito, pero no le dio importancia y a los pocos minutos divisó una colina allá, a lo lejos. Se detuvo por unos cuantos segundos, considerando la posibilidad de ir allí y alejarse de la realidad por momentos, o en cambio regresar a casa de la abuela, pues el Sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse y sería cuestión de tiempo para que oscureciera.

Él quería a su abuela. Sabía que alguien lo esperaba en casa. Pero ese día simplemente había olvidado que sí tenía una persona importante en su vida, pues a veces, la mente cuando se ve amenazada por nubes grises se limita a hacerte creer que siempre lloverá.

Fue por esta razón que no sintió una pizca de remordimiento al poner de lado a, probablemente, la única persona que lo aceptaba tal como era, y no sólo eso: lo quería. Y subió aquella colina, sintiendo como la maleza rasgaba sus de por sí humildes prendas. Comenzó a jadear por el cansancio, pero al llegar hasta lo alto, un verde campo apareció, y un soberbio paisaje que lo dejó sin palabras se abrió frente a sus ojos. Incluso podía apreciar, en la lejanía, el resto de los distritos, unas diminutas casas que podían pasar como una perfecta maqueta._ Y el cielo._ El cielo, solemne que lo cubría en todo su esplendor, aún poseía tonos azulados pero comenzaban a tornarse anaranjados.

_Era el crepúsculo._ Uno de los espectáculos más hermosos que podía ofrecerle la madre naturaleza estaba a punto de comenzar.

Decidió observar, pues su frío corazón parecía necesitar un poco de calor. Algo que le alegrara su día y le hiciera entender que algunas cosas sí valían la pena…

-Es lindo, ¿Verdad? – Irrumpió una dulce voz, casi en un susurro para evitar que la magia del momento se esfumase.

El niño no pudo fingir su sorpresa, pues estaba claro que aquellas palabras le habían tomado desprevenido. Cuando giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, en la dirección donde había escuchado aquella melodiosa e infantil voz, sus luceros turquesa se toparon con una pequeña figura que estaba de pie, observando el mismo espectáculo que él.

Una niña que no parecía pasar los once años humanos. No era alta, pero más que él obviamente sí. Su apariencia era la de una humilde, como la mayoría que vestía por aquel distrito del Rukongai. Su piel, ahora bañada tenuemente por los colores cálidos del atardecer, prometía ser rosada como un melocotón. Su cabellera castaña estaba recogida en dos colitas en los costados, y sus ojos… Sus ojos eran grandes y redondos, de un color café, aparentemente normales. Pero si uno observaba con detenimiento, se podía apreciar un profundo color chocolate casi imposible de creer. Esos mágicos orbes brillaban ante la maravilla que se extendía frente así, y una pura y tierna sonrisa se mantenía dibujada en su rostro de marfil, sin más.

_Y el niño nunca diría que esa imagen se había quedado guardada por siempre en el rincón más preciado de su memoria._

Éste la ignoró, pues tenía muy en claro que ella no se había dirigido a él. Quizá estaba loca y hablaba sola. Sí, quizá esa niña estaba zafada. Pero incluso alguien sin tornillos en la cabeza se la pensaría dos veces antes de dirigirse al chico de hielo, o eso pensaba él.

No se movió, ya que el paisaje frente a ellos era demasiado hermoso. Por ello se limitó a volver su vista al frente, apreciando aquel único espectáculo de la naturaleza.

Aquel solemne Sol comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco tras una cortina de montañas. Los últimos rayos parecían querer regalar con tranquilidad un poco de brillo de luz a cada rincón del distrito. Otros, en cambio, querían alcanzar el cielo y pintarlo de los tonos más cálidos posibles antes de ausentarse por ese día, antes de otorgarle el poder a la mística y sabia noche. _Un poco de calor para el frío no hacía nada mal._

Y a los pocos minutos, ante la espectacular salida del Sol, brotaron titilantes puntos de luz en el cielo nocturno.

Ambos espectadores se mantuvieron en silencio, guardando en sus memorias aquella manifestación de la naturaleza. Y sólo cuando el canto de los grillos se dejó escuchar, la niña a su lado soltó un suspiro de alegría. El pequeño albino la miró por la rendija del ojo, con su ceño fruncido.

-¡Ya me siento mucho mejor! – Exclamó jovial, para después dejarse caer de sentón al frío césped. Alzó su vista y se topó con la mirada de hielo de aquel extraño niño. - ¿Tú no?

El infante abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, a la vez que sentía cómo un martillo había golpeado su pecho. No podía acabar de creerse lo que estaba presenciando.

La chica lo miraba sonriente. Y se había dirigido a él.

_A él._

El miedo se manifiesta de distintas maneras. Y la primera vez que nos topamos cara a cara con una situación que no creíamos que pasaría, el hecho de no estar preparados para ello nos provoca un indescriptible temor.

Esto fue lo que sintió el niño de cabellos blancos.

Él no estaba listo para hablar con alguien que no fuese su abuela, para hacer amigos. No, incluso sonaba ridículo. ¡Debía ser un error! Sí, eso era, aquella chica definitivamente no tenía los pies en la tierra. Era como una ley de vida, ya tan común para él no relacionarse con alguien. Es más, ya hasta lo veía como una pérdida de tiempo. Y fue por esta razón que, con seguridad, le dio la espalda y se alejó a pasos tranquilos ante la cara de estupefacción de ella.

-¿Te vas? – Alzó la voz a la vez que giraba medio torso para observar cómo el infante se retiraba. Al no recibir respuesta se puso de pie de un salto, con preocupación.– Podrías quedarte un rato más.

Ante la petición dicha, el pequeño albino paró en seco su marcha. Ahora no sólo era extraña esa situación, era molesta. _Aquella niña era molesta._ ¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz de una buena vez? ¿Qué intentaba demostrar?

La niña de cabellos castaños se acercó un par de pasos con tranquilidad, segura de que era sólo un malentendido y él no quería ser grosero en lo absoluto. Pero de pronto él giró su cabeza y clavó en ella su mirada fría e insensible como la escarcha misma.

Y una necesidad dentro de ella despertó inconscientemente.

Porque el dueño de aquellos ojos quería provocar miedo en su persona, sin embargo se percató la infante que, lo que realmente transmitió esa gélida mirada sin intención, fue soledad y vacío. El mensaje que ella recibió en un segundo, fue una llamada de auxilio por parte de aquel joven que parecía pedir a gritos cariño y un hombro sobre el cuál recargarse, alguien que le regalara algo de calor.

_Eso fue lo que la niña comprendió._

-¿No me tienes miedo? – Preguntó de pronto él, cortante. - ¿Por qué no huyes como el resto?

Ahora debía ser cuando ella se estremecía. Cuando ponía una cara de terror y se iba corriendo tras sus pasos hasta los brazos de un adulto, temblando y ahogándose en llanto, balbuceando incoherencias sobre el "niño de hielo".

Pero todo lo contrario a lo que él esperaba, la simple y natural acción de aquella niña fue: sonreír.

_Y el glaciar que él tenía como corazón, sufrió una diminuta grieta._

Le sonreía dulce y cálidamente, como si con ese gesto le diera una invitación hasta un mundo donde no había rechazos ni amargura, donde el cielo no se pintaba de gris y las personas derramaban lágrimas dulces en vez de saladas. Como si de esta manera le dijera: "¿Me ves? Soy feliz. Tú también puedes serlo. Sé feliz conmigo."

-No te tengo miedo. – Fue su voz mezclada con una dócil risa. Le miró fijamente por segundos, ante su sorpresa y después los cerró alegre. – De hecho me pareces muy lindo.

Por primera vez en su vida, un comentario lo dejó prácticamente desarmado, y sintió como la sangre se reunía en sus mejillas, causando un leve rubor en su hasta hace momentos impasible rostro.

Esa placentera y a la vez incómoda sensación fue demasiado corta, pues al instante la vergüenza se mezcló con el enfado de que alguien se tomara muchas confianzas con su persona.

-¡N-no me llames así! – Tartamudeó aún con el rostro encendido a la vez que una venita florecía en su cien.

Ella rió aún más jovialmente y él apretó su mandíbula, sintiendo que se burlaban de él. Soltando un gruñido le dio la espalda y con pasos fuertes se propuso regresar a su casa. Sin embargo sintió la molesta presencia de aquella infante a su lado, pues en cuanto éste se había propuesto marcharse ella le siguió hasta colocarse junto a él.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó ella con curiosidad, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

-Qué te importa. – Dijo en un susurro, con su mirada fija en el camino.

-Mi nombre es Hinamori Momo. – Insistió ella. Al ver que puso los ojos en blanco, la niña se colocó frente a él en un ágil movimiento que lo tomó desprevenido. – Moo, ¡Dime tu nombre, por favor!

-¡No tengo por qué decírtelo! Y quítate.

-No me moveré hasta que me lo digas. – Contestó con un leve tono burlón.

Él cerró sus ojos con frustración. Pensó unos momentos, y finalmente soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Hitsugaya Toushiro… - Murmuró cabizbajo, evadiendo su mirada. - ¡Ahora quítate!

Y sin esperar respuesta, pasó por su lado como si no existiera, esquivándola. A Hinamori, todo esto le parecía algo muy divertido, y ahora confirmaba que ese chico era tímido en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-¡Mucho gusto! Te llamaré Shiro-chan. – Se dio la vuelta, preparándose para seguirle. Él sintió como si un balde de agua fría hubiese caído en su cabeza.

-¡Qué clase de apodo es ése! – Estalló.

-Pues… queda perfecto con tu cabello. – Contestó inocentemente.

-¡Estás loca!

-Y tú eres muy enojón, ¿Sabías?

-¿Acaso nunca paras de hablar?

Momo, con una alegre sonrisa adornando su rostro corrió hasta colocarse al lado de Toushiro. No le importaría si tenía que insistir o estar con él las veinticuatro horas del día, con tal de verle algún día feliz ella estaría conforme y tranquila. No descansaría hasta que él la aceptara como su amiga.

Esa vez, fue ella quien le siguió los pasos. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que años después, sería el chico de hielo quien la seguiría por cielo y tierra, con temor de que la niña melocotón se alejara de su lado. Estaría tras su sombra, hasta verse aceptado por cierta academia, y más tarde, entrar a uno de los trece escuadrones de protección que marcó su destino como Capitán. Décadas después, su único motivo sería proteger y velar a aquella joven que, inconscientemente o no, le había tendido una mano amiga cuando el resto del mundo le daba la espalda.

_El entendería, gracias a ella, que las personas no estaban solas en la vida._

Porque desde ese momento, el destino de Hitsugaya Toushiro y Hinamori Momo se había unido por un delgado y aparentemente invisible hilo para los ojos de los demás, pero que poseía los colores más cálidos comparables al fuego mismo, como aquel ocaso que había sido testigo de su primer encuentro.

* * *

_**Bueno, este fic nació por un reto que mantengo con LadyDy. Será una serie de one-shots, y no se tiene previsto un número límite. Por primera vez pondré fecha de actualización, por lo mismo del reto: cada miércoles este fic se actualizará. No tendrá AU, pero tampoco tiene un orden, por lo que ahora si están en el Rukongai, bien podría escribir algo dentro del Gotei, Karakura e incluso Hueco Mundo, pero no quiero que tenga AU. **_

_**También, como dije antes, se actualizará cada semana, pero aquí va un detalle importante... Si no actualizo, sería porque Lady-chan no cumplió con su parte del trato. (Perdona Lady-chan XD)Es un reto que ambas mantenemos y se basa en la confianza, no quiero dar más detalles pero es así. Este fic es por y para nuestra querida escritora de fanfiction. **_

_**¡Espero escribir muchos, muuuchos capítulos más!**_

_**¿Qué más? Hmm... ¡Ah! El summary cambiará cada vez que actualice porque soy mala para resumir una historia que, sus capítulos no tienen orden ni se relacionan entre sí XD**_

_**Creo que eso es todo... creo. ¡Espero te haya gustado este primer capítulo, Lady-chan, y también a todos los que estén leyendo!**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	2. Gracias

_**Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**_

_**Advertencia: (¿Se puede considerar advertencia? XD) Spoilers de la saga de los cuentos desconocidos de las zampakutou y un poco del drama CD.** _

* * *

_Reto número: 02._

_~Gracias~_

* * *

-No tienen de qué preocuparse. – Repitió la mujer de la trenza con confianza, tranquilizando a ambas jóvenes. – Tan sólo necesita descansar, despertará pronto.

Rangiku sonrió y Momo suspiró aliviada, llevándose una mano al pecho como quien quiere recuperar el aliento perdido en una larga carrera.

-¿Podemos entrar a verle? – Preguntó la teniente de la décima, y la castaña miró con esperanzas a Unohana.

-Adelante. Tan sólo no perturben su descanso. – Finalizó con una leve sonrisa, para después correr la puerta que daba al cuarto donde el capitán se reponía, dejándoles pasar.

-Muchas gracias, Unohana-taicho. – Agradeció Hinamori sinceramente, antes de seguir los pasos de su amiga y compañera de batalla. La mencionada se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa como toda respuesta.

Y ahí estaba él. Recostado en esa camilla de blancas sábanas, sus párpados cerrados y completamente estático. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, el fuerte y gruñón capitán seguro de sí mismo daba paso a un niño frágil en recuperación. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Hinamori, a la vez que sentía cómo se erizaban los vellos de su nuca. Pues aunque la capitana había asegurado que su mejor amigo estaba fuera de peligro, la escena que presenciaba en esos momentos no hacía más que recordarle a esa horrible pesadilla que vivió durante meses posteriores a la traición de Aizen. Lo menos que quería era que otros sufrieran lo que su persona, mucho menos si se trataba de Hitsugaya. Ahora era ella quien estaba ahí, de pie, y él en la camilla, era irónico cómo los roles habían cambiado de lugar.

Rangiku adivinó sus pensamientos, al ver de reojo la triste y opaca mirada que puso la teniente por segundos.

-Unohana-taicho ha dicho que no es nada grave. – Intentó levantarle los ánimos, dedicándole una mirada tranquilizadora. Después señaló al paciente de forma burlona.– Mira, hasta tiene su ceño fruncido y todo. ¡Se nota que está perfectamente!

La chica melocotón no pudo reprimir una sutil risa ante este último comentario dicho por su amiga. Matsumoto, al haber cumplido su objetivo colocó sus manos en su esbelta cintura, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Alejando sus malos pensamientos y ya más calmada, Momo se acercó un poco hasta el lecho del albino y comprobó, aliviada, que su pecho subía y bajaba de forma pausada y tranquila, como lo haría, efectivamente, cualquier persona que simplemente dormía.

Divisó una sillita pocos pasos a su derecha, y fue directamente a tomarla. Con un poco de esfuerzo la levantó y la colocó frente a la cama de Toushiro, para así sentarse y tenerlo cerca de su persona.

Sin dejar de observar a su caído amigo, habló en voz baja para no perturbar su reposo.

-Dijo Kurosaki-kun que había sido Hyourinmaru quien lo había traído aquí… - Comenzó con los ojos fijos en el impasible rostro del joven. - ¿Dónde estará? – Agregó con preocupación disimulada.

La voluptuosa mujer cerró sus ojos, soltando una exasperación. Después se dirigió tranquila al florero que descansaba en un buró, y mientras cambiaba el agua y agregaba nuevas flores que esparcieran un aroma más relajante, contestó:

-No lo sé. Si es como mi taicho, de seguro ha de estar por aquí, pero no se va a dejar ver. – Hizo una pausa. Después agregó en un susurro, tanto así que la teniente de la quinta no le pudo escuchar. - Ya sabes cómo puede llegar a ser.

Miró de reojo a su capitán, recordando aquellas veces en las que él visitaba a Hinamori cuando la chica estaba en coma, poniendo la excusa de necesitar ir al aseo. Si ella siempre supo sus verdaderas intenciones era porque, después de tantos años de trabajar a su lado, podía decir que le conocía bastante bien.

Hinamori no contestó.

Matsumoto colocó una última rosa amarilla en el florero, y después de asegurarse que su obra de arte se veía radiante y hermosa como ella misma era, se giró hacia la chica que seguía sentada en aquella silla con la mirada perdida.

-Iré a ver si ya han traído a Haineko y Tobiume. – Se la pensó dos veces antes de añadir: - ¿Vienes, Hinamori?

Era tonto lo que había dicho puesto que ya sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta de la joven durazno. Y confirmó que estaba en lo correcto cuando los orbes chocolate se posaron en los celestes de ella, con dulzura.

-Yo me quedaré un poco más con Hitsugaya-kun. – Sonrió tratando de no verse preocupada. – Te lo encargo, Rangiku-san.

Claro que sí. No podía esperar otra cosa de la mejor amiga de su capitán.

Tras un último chequeo al joven prodigio, abandonó la habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta corrediza. Mientras se dirigía al cuartel de la cuarta división, no pudo evitar recordar el encuentro que tuvieron con Ichigo Kurosaki, y aquella mirada curiosa que le había dirigido el shinigami sustituto a Momo durante su encuentro.

Ichigo podía tener razones para cada una de sus acciones. Por eso sospechaba que él sabía algo, y era por seguro que iría después a mantener una charla con el pelinaranja.

Claro que lo primordial ahora era, asegurarse que ambas zampakutou estuvieran ya dentro de los trece escuadrones bajo vigilancia, como se había ordenado.

_Vaya sorpresa que se llevaría al no encontrarlas allí._

* * *

Aunque sabía de antemano, y se esforzaba por creer que su amigo de la infancia estaba a salvo, aún no podía quitarse esa extraña opresión en el pecho que la golpeó con fuerza horas antes, cuando el reiatsu de Hitsugaya había desaparecido por completo de un momento a otro. En ese entonces… sintió literalmente como si un rayo le hubiera golpeado, para después ser inundada por una fría soledad. Como si algo dentro de ella hubiera sido cortado, o más bien arrebatado, el susto que se llevó al no sentir ni una pizca de la presencia del albino fue uno de los más grandes que había pasado en su vida tras la muerte, pese a que intentó mantenerse serena.

_"Pero él está bien."_ Pensó, disfrutando de cada parte de la oración.

-Vaya susto que me diste, Hitsugaya-kun. – Susurró con un tono dulce, pero sus ojos no menos preocupados.

Él seguía dormido, sin mover un solo músculo. Y bueno, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Sufrió graves daños en su pelea para recuperar a Hyourinmaru, y si le sumamos los efectos de la medicina no iba a despertar en un buen rato. Mínimo hasta mañana.

Hitsugaya ya había recuperado la fidelidad de su zampakutou. Uno menos. Faltaban todos los demás, si bien habían logrado engañar y atrapar a Haineko y Tobiume, no es como si éstas volvieran a ellas así como así. Sería complicado, y además… aún recordaba cada palabra dicha por su espíritu. Cómo las pronunciaba, con rencor e ironía a la vez, como si con hacerle recordar cada error que cometió en el pasado disfrutara el sufrimiento ajeno.

_"Tú crees que toda esa gente en la que confías son tus amigos."_ Había dicho el espíritu femenino, con picardía._ "Pero no lo son. Tú eres la única que lo siente de esa manera."_

Se le estrujó el corazón y sus ojos se humedecieron a causa del recuerdo de las desgarradoras palabras.

Vale que había planeado con Rangiku dejar que la confundiera, pero… eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo que había dicho su propia zampakutou seguía siendo cruel para su persona.

¿Eso sería cierto? ¿Realmente Momo nunca tuvo algún amigo en el cual apoyarse?

Se sintió como una estúpida al pensar en eso, ella sabía mejor que nadie los valiosos compañeros de vida que tenía. ¿Ejemplos? El pelirrojo_ Renji_, su viejo amigo de la academia. Hoy en día no demostraban mucho su amistad, pero ambos se apreciaban demasiado el uno al otro, lo sabía puesto que de vez en cuando éste le hacía crueles bromas. _Hisagi_, quien fue su senpai y le dio ánimos para seguir luchando más de una vez. El tímido _Kira_, que siempre estaba disponible cuando ella le necesitara y la reconfortaba, pese a no haber nacido con el don de las palabras. _Rangiku_, que siempre le daba consejos sobre lo que sea, al parecer todas los requisitos para ser su mejor amiga estaban escritos en su currículo no oficial. Y _Toushiro_, aquel niño que siempre intentaba sacarla de quicio cuando ambos vivían en el Rukongai, ése infante con el que observó el crepúsculo más de una vez y que usaba las semillas de la sandía como misiles.

Un niño que había crecido y madurado en varios aspectos a lo largo de esos años, frente a sus ojos.

_Pero, ¿Y ella?_

Si se ponía a pensarlo, aún se sentía pequeña e ingenua, sin poder hacer algo por ella misma. Mientras que Hitsugaya se daba a respetar, se le llamó genio y se graduó en tiempo récord. Y por su fuera poco, había tenido el gran honor de convertirse en capitán de una respetada división. Inclusive, y para Momo lo más importante y admirable de su mejor amigo, había superado la soledad. De ese niño con miedo a relacionarse y que ponía una barrera invisible ante todos y todo, ya no había ni rastro.

Y en todas esas décadas de conocerle, al ver cómo lograba cada una de sus metas… Ella comenzaba a sentirse pequeñita a su lado, pero feliz, poco a poco algo dentro de ella había florecido sin saberlo siquiera, hasta que fue un día…

_Hasta que un día una de sus únicas miradas la estremeció como gelatina._

Y supo al instante que eso no se debía al miedo ni mucho menos. Pues el corazón palpitante le mandó un mensaje que fue capaz comprender…

-Hitsugaya… - Las últimas letras se quebraron, pues había su voz ahora hablaba con dificultad.

Entrelazó sus propias manos, sintiendo cómo estas sudaban al son del tambor que tenía como corazón. La simple y calmada respiración que daba el joven ya la tenía hasta los nervios. Parecía que soñaba con algo bastante agradable, se le veía tan tranquilo, en esos momentos le hubiera gustado descansar como él…

Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Hinamori ya había abandonado su asiento y estaba sentada en el borde de la blanca camilla, a su lado.

Se sorprendió. ¿En qué momento ella se había movido sin notarlo siquiera?

Ahora podía apreciar con más detalle el rostro adormilado del joven prodigio. Su faceta era la de siempre, fría e insensible. Incluso como había dicho Matsumoto, no parecía dejar su ceño fruncido aún estando herido de gravedad. Pero hacía mucho que no le veía así, desarmado, y con aspecto frágil…

_De cierta forma, en ese momento se sintió más cercana a él._

Su mirada se dirigió sin quererlo a los labios masculinos, que entreabiertos dejaban escapar una tranquila respiración. Un rubor adornó sus mejillas, y la sangre fluía como fuego por todo su cuerpo. De nuevo escuchó el molesto retumbar de su corazón, que no hacía más que bombear una y otra vez, de manera rápida y desesperada, casi juraría que se le salía del pecho. Sintió sus propios labios resecos, y se los mordió, tratando de reprimir cierta necesidad que comenzó a inundarla. Tragó saliva.

Ella nunca sería capaz de confesársele a Hitsugaya… Y si ese momento no llegaba, ¿Esta no era la oportunidad perfecta para realizar uno de sus deseos egoístas?

¡Exacto! Hinamori nunca pudo decidir nada por sí sola, por un momento, el lado oscuro que estaba muy escondido en su alma le hizo recordar, que ser una vez egoísta no haría ningún mal… Toushiro estaba inconsciente, nunca sabría lo que pasó. Sólo sería un roce, sólo quería saborear esos labios que prometían saber a menta fresca. Sentir cerca de su amigo de la infancia que poco a poco parecía alejarse de ella… Una pequeña fracción de felicidad que se merecía.

_El rostro de Hitsugaya parecía atraerla sin remedio, como cual malicioso gato atrae a un inofensivo ratón._

De forma mecánica, se agachó lentamente, y con una de sus manos llevó su castaño mechón detrás de su oreja, para que no hubiera impedimentos en ese acontecimiento. Tratando de ignorar el retumbo de su corazón, se dejó llevar, e hipnotizada por esos labios masculinos se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del chico.

Su plácida respiración chocaba con su rostro, y efectivamente, esparcía un aroma de menta y vainilla, mezclado con un toque de madera vieja, lo que hizo que los sentidos de Momo se volvieran más vulnerables, ahora estaba segura que no tenía control de sí misma. Y la verdad, no le importaba. Estaba tan cerca…

Abrió su boca con algo de timidez, mientras la sangre se reunía en sus mejillas y sentía cómo temblaba. Nunca creyó que los labios de Hitsugaya causaran tantos sentimientos contradictorios en ella…

Sintiendo una electricidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo, estuvo a punto de rozar los fríos labios del capitán…

Sin embargo, antes de que el beso se consumiera, se detuvo en seco.

Se quedó estática al percibir un fuerte reiatsu demasiado familiar. Al reconocerle, el corazón se le detuvo y el alma se despojó de su cuerpo.

_Hitsugaya… había…_

Estando segura de que aquella presencia espiritual era de Toushiro y por consecuencia, había despertado en el momento menos indicado. Hubiera gritado de no ser porque se había quedado en estado de shock. Comenzó a sudar. Pero se armó de valor y cuando abrió los ojos de golpe, con clara vergüenza, lista para enfrentarse a esos orbes aguamarina, se dio cuenta que el joven aún seguía inconsciente, al ver su rostro carente de sentimiento alguno y sus bellos ojos aún escondidos bajo los párpados.

Por un momento, soltó un suspiro de tremendo alivio. Sin embargo, nada tenía sentido. Habría jurado que el reiatsu que sintió y seguía presente, era parte de la esencia clara y única del albino. Estaba segurísima, nadie más congelaba de esa manera con su mera presencia. Si no era Hitsugaya…

Entonces, _¿Quién?_

Tragó saliva, y sus mejillas se encendieron al darse cuenta de tal acercamiento con su mejor amigo. Reprimiéndose mentalmente por la estupidez que estuvo a punto de cometer, se alejó del rostro masculino y giró su cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación. Aquella presencia se acercaba de forma considerable, y tras volver a su asiento frente a la cama, lo único que hizo fue esperar.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta de la habitación se corrió lentamente. Hinamori abrió los ojos como platos al ver a esa persona alta, de melena larga como una cascada y que le recordaba al vívido color de los ojos de Toushiro, y cuya presencia era tan congelante como el mismo joven prodigio.

Él no se inmutó al verla, sabía desde hacía tiempo que ella estaría ahí. Por otro lado, Momo a penas y abrió sus rosados labios intentando pronunciar palabra.

-Hyourin…maru… - balbuceó, incapaz de creerse que había terminado por encontrarse con la zampakutou de su mejor amigo en un lugar como ése.

El espíritu materializado la ignoró y pasó de largo, caminando con elegancia y a la vez decisión hasta colocarse al lado de su amo, ante la atónita mirada de la castaña. Escaneó al chico de arriba abajo, cerciorándose que se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

Cuando por fin salió de su sorpresa, sonrió con dulzura al comprender los sentimientos del espíritu hacia Hitsugaya. Estaba más que claro que se preocupaba a creces por él.

-Él estará bien, despertará dentro de nada. – Aseguró la chica melocotón, y éste la miró por segunda vez con sus grises e indiferentes orbes.

Ella se estremeció un poco ante esa fría mirada, que era muy parecida y a la vez completamente diferente a la de Toushiro. Cada que Momo intercambiaba miradas con su mejor amigo, no sentía frío ni rechazo. Admitía que era muy escéptica, pero siempre veía un brillo que lejos de ahuyentarla, le daba alegría y reconfortaba su corazón como ningún otro. Nunca supo la razón, pero así era.

Sin embargo, pese a que éste hombre frente a sí era parte de Toushiro, no era el caso. Él no le transmitía esa confianza que veía en los orbes turquesa del capitán. Fue por eso que no pudo evitar aquel estremecimiento, pero no rehuyó su mirada.

La observaba con detenimiento, sin apartarse de su amo. Era la primera vez que se topaba cara a cara con la chica, pese a haber luchado por ella cientos de veces ya.

_Exacto_. Él había sido empuñado incontables veces antes por y para la seguridad de aquella jovencita.

Como lo había recordado esa tarde gracias al shinigami sustituto.

_"-Él me golpeó con todo lo que tenía, y me ayudó a recuperar mi memoria. – Le explicó, con el joven inconsciente aún en brazos. – Por favor, deja que descanse un momento._

_Ichigo envainó su espada colosal tras su espalda, a la vez que una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, conforme con la decisión que había tomado el espíritu._

_-En ese caso, supongo que no tendrás problemas para regresar al Gotei. – Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta listo para continuar su búsqueda. – Dile a Toushiro que no se le ocurra hacer alguna estupidez en sus condiciones. ¡Nos vemos!_

_En cuanto a penas dio un paso para marcharse, la voz de Hyourinmaru tras su espalda lo retuvo:_

_-Espera, shinigami._

_Él detuvo sus pasos, y miró al hombre de larga cabellera, un tanto sorprendido por la repentina petición._

_-¿Hm?_

_-Debe de haber algo dentro de ti, algo fuerte como para que Muramasa nos haya prohibido acercarnos a ti. – Insistió por segunda vez en el día, a lo que el joven de cabellos anaranjados frunció el ceño. – Piensa bien lo que hagas, no caigas en su juego._

_Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, tan sólo se escuchaba el silbido del viento golpear el paisaje rocoso y que revolvía los cabellos de los presentes. Hasta que finalmente, Ichigo dejó escapar una exasperación que tenía un claro tono de gracia._

_-No tienes que decírmelo. - Se llevó una de sus manos a la nuca, masajeándola. – Además, no es como si piense perder. – Después agregó con decisión: - Hay cosas que quiero proteger como para darme ese lujo._

_Y de pronto, más recuerdos volvieron a la cabeza de la zampakutou materializada. Abrió levemente los ojos con sorpresa, como si de un momento a otro alguien le hubiera restregado en la cara algo de suma importancia. Ahora no fue su amo quien lo hizo, sino esa simple frase que salió de la boca del shinigami sustituto. Cosas qué proteger…_

_-¿Esa es la razón de tu zampakutou? – Preguntó sin dejar aún lado su seriedad característica._

_El Kurosaki le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza. No llegó a comprender del todo sus palabras._

_-¿La razón… de mi zampakutou?_

_Hyourinmaru miró al caído capitán que sostenía, recordando el pasado y la primera vez que él pudo escuchar su voz. La primera vez que él fue capaz de alcanzarle, y todo por el deseo de un simple crío que a penas había disfrutado de la vida._

_-Él fue capaz de escucharme. – Comenzó a explicar, hablando más para sí que para el joven. – Porque tenía cosas qué proteger. Porque quería protegerla. – Agregó con énfasis, recordando el grito del niño en ese entonces, desesperado por obtener poder que le hiciera más fuerte._

_-¿Protegerla…? – Sabía que estaba haciendo muchas preguntas carentes de sentido alguno. Pero no sabía por qué el espíritu de hielo le contaba esas cosas que él no podía comprender._

_ Y de pronto lo supo, la imagen de cierta chica que a penas conocía vino a su cabeza. Hyourinmaru pareció percatarse de ello y cerró los ojos, esa era su forma de dar la razón._

_-Momo… - Habló en un susurro, atando cabos de todo aquello. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Una vez creyó encontrar la respuesta, se dirigió a la zampakutou tratando de disimular su sorpresa. – Eso significa… ¿Qué tú…?_

_-No es lo que piensas. – Cortó secamente él, adivinando sus pensamientos. – Yo no existo por esa niña, deberías saberlo más que nadie, tú que tienes tanta relación con tu zampakutou. Tan sólo fui liberado por ese deseo que al parecer compartes con mi amo._

_Ichigo volvió a pensar. Después sonrió, comprendiendo las palabras del hombre e inconscientemente, se llevó la mano a la espalda, acariciando la empuñadura de Zangetsu._

_-Bueno, digamos que fue algo así. – Respondió como si nada el joven a la primera pregunta que le había hecho el dragón de hielo. Sonrió nuevamente, con aires de grandeza. – No defraudes a Toushiro, aunque estoy seguro que no lo harás. – Le dio la espalda, y tras despedirse con una seña de mano, salió corriendo de ahí, sintiendo que ahora conocía mucho más al capitán de la décima división debido a esa pequeña charla con su espíritu."_

Y era precisamente esa joven frente suyo, la razón de cada vez que Hitsugaya lo había empuñado y liberado cientos de veces su Bankai.

Que no se mal interprete. Como ya le había explicado al shinigami sustito, el sentido de su existencia no era por aquella chica de piel melocotón. No, si Hyourinmaru existía era por y para Hitsugaya. Él es y siempre sería al único al cual serviría, al único que protegería. Las zampakutous nacen con su Shinigami, y mueren con ellos. _Sin embargo…_

Sin embargo, si Toushiro conoció su nombre y le escuchó en la oscuridad, fue sólo por aquella niña. Y lo quisiera o no, el anhelo de su amo era el suyo propio. Desde el principio supo que una fuerte conexión lo unía a la teniente por el simple hecho de que ella… inconscientemente le había dado paso libre a dejar la soledad. Fue entonces cuando Hitsugaya deseó hacerse fuerte y descubrió a Hyourinmaru, que pese a haber estado siempre a su lado se había negado a creer.

No era tonto. Sabía que gracias a ella su dueño había dejado atrás la fría soledad que ambos temían.

_"Y por esa única razón…"_

Hinamori no pudo soportar más ese tenso ambiente que se había formado. Él no dejaba de mirarla con sus grises orbes bien clavados en ella, y bueno… ¡No es como si hubiese hecho algo malo! Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, demasiado, cabía decir. Además, la locura que había estado a punto de cometer no dejaba su conciencia tranquila.

Se puso de pie lentamente, tratando de ignorar aquella sensación de su piel erizada bajo la gélida mirada. Se acercó hasta ambos, pero lo único que hizo, ante la curiosa ojeada del espíritu, fue inclinarse hasta quedar a medio metro de su mejor amigo, y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro le revolvió su cabello blanco con dulzura, como solía hacer hace muchos años cuando ambos eran unos críos en el Rukongai.

-Recupérate pronto, Shiro-chan. – Y la sinceridad y bondad con que lo había dicho, desconcertó al dragón de hielo.

_Nunca creyó que hubiera personas así._

Era una lástima que Hitsugaya no hubiera estado despierto para escuchar aquellas conmovedoras palabras. Quizá una parte de su inconsciente guardaría ese momento en su memoria por el resto de sus días… Y de cualquier forma, Hyourinmaru estuvo de testigo, quizá, sólo quizá algún día se lo haría saber.

Momo sonrió con algo de tristeza al ver que él no daba señales de querer abrir los ojos. Igual, estaría bien.

_Había estado tan cerca…_

Alzó su vista entonces para toparse con el espíritu materializado, que en ningún momento dejó de analizarla, como si fuese una extraña adivinanza a la cual necesitaba encontrar respuesta. Y lo que siguió le pilló desprevenido.

-Gracias, Hyourinmaru. – Murmuró la teniente, controlando su voz temblorosa debido a la vergüenza. Pero aún así, lo dijo con una veracidad admirable. – Gracias por traerlo sano y salvo.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, como ella había previsto. Hinamori, tras hacer una reverencia, se alejó a pasos lentos de ahí en dirección a la puerta, mientras el dragón de hielo la veía partir.

_"…Por esa única razón, Hyourinmaru le estaría agradecido eternamente a aquella niña."_

Una vez estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta corrediza, escuchó la grave y a la vez distante voz del espíritu, que detuvo sus pasos.

-...Gracias a ti, Hinamori Momo. – Fueron sus impasibles y frías palabras, pero que a pesar de todo, le dejó un buen sabor de boca a la chica, sintiendo una agradable sensación de armonía en su pecho.

No entendió del todo aquel agradecimiento. Sin embargo, le restó importancia, y lo único que hizo, como siempre había sido su costumbre, sonreír antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la habitación donde la persona más importante para ella se recuperaba, sin saber si quiera que sus fríos labios estuvieron a punto de ser derretidos por los cálidos de ella.

* * *

_**Yo... siento que divagué mucho en este capítulo, no era lo que tenía planeado desde un principio, pero no importa XD**_

_**Lady-chan cumplió su reto de esta semana (creo e.e ) Así que, ¡He actualizado puntualmente! Yay, aplausos, no creí que fuera puntual haciendo algo XD**_

_** .x: ¡Gracias! Yo también los amo, de hecho, todos deberían hacerlo. ¡El mundo tiene que darse cuenta del amor que caracteriza a estos dos! Espero te haya gustado, y ¡Bienvenida! Es la primera vez que te leo por aquí~!**_

_**LadyDy: Estoy enojada, jum. No me quieres enseñar tu cabello XD Ok no. ¡Yay! Qué bueno que te haya gustado, esa es la meta QwQ Y exacto...Hitsugaya es demasiado tímido si se trata de Hinamori... DEMASIADO. Creo yo (?) Y bueno... ¡porque es un personaje de anime! Q.Q Es casi perfecta, chicas así de amables y puras como ella ya no se ven hoy en día. Una verdadera lástima, pero aún así hay personas muy amables en este mundo (?) ¿POR QUÉ NO HAY HOMBRES COMO HITSUGAYA? No creo... ¿Se llenó de spam tu bandeja?XD (El morado que terminó siendo rojo...XD) PD: Gracias por no hartarte de mí con mis raras ideas :3**_

_**Bloddy Cherry: ¡Yaaaaaay, qué genial! ¡Gracias! Me alegra mucho *-* **_

_**Escarlata10: ¡Eso! ¡Viva el HitsuHina! Lo sé, mucho HitsuKarin rondando por aquí... lo único que podemos hacer es no darnos por vencidas y, ¡Escribir! XD Lo sé, terminarán juntos o si no me encargaré de matar a Tite con mis propias manos (?) ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review!**_

_**ambar51chick: Muchas gracias, ¡espero te haya gustado éste!**_

_**Akari Haruko: ¿Estaba triste tu día antes? :c En ese caso, me da más felicidad haberlo escribido. ¡Gracias! Jajaja, Lady-chan es muy cumplida y buena, seguro que no las defraudará ;)**_

_**Vegetable lov3r: Sí, Lady-chan, yo también quiero escribir mucho, así que a ponernos las pilas! XD Me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero este haya sido de tu agrado también! :3 **_

_**Eso fue todo, ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana! Y cuando se me ocurra actualizar LPEF XD Ahora me voy a leer el nuevo capítulo de Bleach e.e** _


	3. Feliz cumpleaños

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Hinamori Momo! Este capítulo es sobre esta hermosa fecha, que fue hace unos días pero no tuve tiempo de terminar e.e**_

_**Bleach me perteence. ¿ESCUCHARON? ¡Es mío, sólo mío! (Bien...ya, en serio. ¿A quién se le ocurriría eso? Todos los derechos al troll Tite Kubo!)**_

* * *

_Reto número: 03. _

_~ Feliz cumpleaños ~_

* * *

_"-¡Oye! – Escuchaba una voz infantil a lo lejos, un tanto molesta. – Ya despierta._

_Quería intentarlo. En verdad que quería esforzarse por cumplir aquella orden que se le había dado, pero simplemente las sábanas aferraban su pequeño cuerpo de forma feroz y no le permitían abandonarlas._

_Y transmitió esta información en forma de un perezoso gemido que llegó hasta los oídos del infante._

_-¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? –Las palabras del niño salían aún con más fastidio._

_-Tengo… - Logró murmurar, sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento. – Tengo sueño… - Y se giró en el futón._

_-Haz lo que quieras, moja camas. Pero te perderás los duraznos en almíbar que preparó la abuela._

_Y sólo entonces, sus ojos se abrieron sin chistar, como si el modo de encendido en su cuerpo hubiese sido presionado. Levantó su torso de una manera inverosímil, casi increíble de creer, con una expresión de ansiedad en su rostro._

_-¡Duraznos! – Gritó, pero al instante calló al ver frente a sí solamente al pequeño albino. - ¿Shiro-chan?_

_El mencionado estaba sentado de brazos cruzados frente a ella, con una faceta de seriedad teñida de molestia. Sin embargo, al sentir la mirada chocolate sobre la suya logró ponerse un tanto nervioso, por lo que rodó su vista con el rostro levemente encendido._

_-Buenos días, Shiro-chan. – Sonrió ella, mientras se tallaba con pereza uno de sus ojos. La verdad que no acababa de entender el extraño comportamiento de su amigo. - ¿Y mis duraznos? – Completó en un bostezo._

_Toushiro soltó un bufido exasperado, para después volver a centrar su atención en la chica. En serio estaba esforzándose por no hacer el ridículo en ese día tan especial, por no hacer el ridículo frente a ella._

_-Los tendrás más tarde. – Contestó fríamente._

_-Ah, ya veo. – No pudo evitar decepcionarse, y sintió cómo la cama la llamaba nuevamente. – Entonces, no te molestaría si duermo unos minutos más, ¿Verdad?_

_No esperó a que le contestara, simplemente se dejó caer de espalda hacia las sábanas, pero nunca llegó el suave impacto. Pues una pequeña mano había aferrado su brazo con fuerza, impidiéndole que volviera al sueño de Morfeo._

_-¡Ni se te ocurra! – Gruñó él, aferrando el brazo de su amiga. Pero de nuevo, se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer. Ante la mirada interrogativa de ella, él soltó su brazo como si quemara y, cabizbajo, juntó todas las fuerzas que pudo para pronunciar en un susurro vergonzoso: - Hm… Feliz…Feliz cumpleaños, Momo…"_

Abrió sus orbes lentamente al sentir los rayos del sol acariciar su rostro. Se levantó con trabajo, y una vez sentada en su cama, se dio cuenta del día que era ése. Este año sí lo había recordado antes que los demás pese a que nadie había estado con ella esa mañana. Y ese sueño que tuvo, fue más bien un recuerdo del acontecimiento ya pasado hacía décadas.

Sonrió cálidamente. Después salió del lecho y fue a vestirse, pues le esperaba un día de arduo trabajo, aunque pensaba darse algo de descanso más tarde con sus amigos. Se colocó su adorno en el costado de su corta melena, y tras cepillarse los dientes hasta que los mismos brillaban, salió disparada de su apartamento, saltando de techo en techo hacia la quinta división.

* * *

Con varios shunpos, el joven parecía volar bajo el cielo nocturno de la Sociedad de almas.

Aún tenía tiempo, lo sabía muy bien. Pero tras la pérdida de su bankai, solamente se había concentrado en entrenar para hacerse más fuerte, pues como él mismo había dicho, no tenía caso soñar con algo que no volvería. De cualquier modo, esa era otra historia.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de la moja camas. Se había enterado por Matsumoto que le habían hecho una fiesta en su apartamento hacía unas horas, y esperó a que la presencia de los shinigamis se esfumara para estar cien por ciento seguro que la chica melocotón ahora estaba sola.

Vamos, que su orgullo no le permitía felicitarla frente a jóvenes borrachos.

En un parpadeo, se encontró frente al hogar de su amiga de la infancia. Con seguridad en sí mismo, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido.

Parecía que el mundo se había acabado dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Las paredes rayadas, comida tirada, sábanas regadas, en resumen: un desastre. Se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué podía esperar de Matsumoto y sus estúpidos compañeros de copas? Lo único que le molestaba con creces, era que aprovecharan la amabilidad e inocencia de la castaña para hacer sus fiestas nocturnas.

Su vista se posó en el menudo cuerpo de la joven, que traía puesta una yukata color blanco que usualmente vestía al ir a la cama. Su cabello, ahora corto hasta la altura de los hombros lo llevaba suelto por obvias razones, y estaba húmedo. Al parecer, recién había salido de tomarse un baño. Se alivió al verla completa de una pieza, y al parecer, no había tomado ni una gota de sake, pues parecía la misma de siempre. Momo, ajena a la presencia del chico se agachó hasta que sus manos tomaron un recipiente vacío de sake, pues el lugar estaba hecho un desastre y no iba a limpiarse solo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – Y con esto, la chica sintió un escalofrío en su espina dorsal a la vez que daba un saltito de la sorpresa.

Giró su cabeza rápidamente, y se topó con los ojos verde agua de su mejor amigo que la miraban con curiosidad.

-Hi…Hitsugaya-kun…

La sorpresa de la repentina visita nocturna fue tal, que sin quererlo la botella de vidrio que hasta hace momentos intentaba rejuntar resbaló de su mano, partiéndose en mil pedazos tras el choque con el suelo.

-Hay, no… - Se dispuso a rejuntar los pedazos de vidrio, pero una autoritaria voz la detuvo en seco.

-No te muevas.

El joven shinigami se adentró por completo al apartamento con un ágil salto. Se acercó con pasos serenos hasta situarse al lado de la chica, lugar donde finalmente se hincó para hacer la tarea que su amiga quería realizar antes. Aunque claro, ésta última no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Podrías hacer otra cosa más productiva que mirarme como si acabase de asesinar a seis personas, Hinamori. – Murmuró él con indiferencia, sin dejar de hacer su labor.

-¡Ah! Lo siento. – Se disculpó, buscando con sus manos los pedazos de vidrio restantes. – Es sólo que… No te esperaba.

¡Pues claro que no! Era ya casi media noche, y nunca, desde que habían entrado a la academia él la había ido a visitar a altas horas de la noche. A cualquiera le sorprendería, más viniendo del siempre ocupado capitán de la décima. Aunque entre nos, esa no era la razón que hacía que el corazón de Momo bombeara más rápido de lo habitual.

La explicación carente de lógica de Hinamori logró exasperarlo hasta cierto punto.

-¿No me esperabas? – Alzó una de sus cejas, deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos y mirando seriamente a la chica. - ¿Por qué?

_"No me mires así."_

Rehusando la mirada de escarcha y cabizbaja, sus labios lograron pronunciar una oración razonable.

-P-pues, bueno, eres capitán… - Bravo Momo, esa era una excelente excusa. Se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonó y se explicó mejor. – Estás ocupado, y últimamente casi no te veo…

-Pues sí, soy capitán y estoy ocupado. Pero… - Cerró sus ojos con frustración. Aunque pasen décadas, al parecer él nunca sería capaz de decir ese tipo de cosas con facilidad. Suspiró. – Es tu cumpleaños.

La chica melocotón dejó su actividad repentinamente, girando su cabeza hacia el joven prodigio. Una agradable sensación de calor se formó en su pecho. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Yo… - Hitsugaya se preparó mentalmente para desearle feliz cumpleaños a su amiga de la infancia, mas cuando se volteó para mirar a la chica no le salieron las palabras. Se había quedado mudo, y es que nunca había sabido cómo actuar cuando veía a Momo así.

Sus grandes ojos chocolate estaban húmedos y brillantes, sabía que intentaba resistir las ganas de echarse a llorar. Sus labios se abrían y cerraban sin soltar sonido alguno, y un lindo rubor adornaba sus blancas mejillas. Comenzó a hacer patéticos sonidos con la nariz, que sólo empeoraban su aspecto usualmente tierno y frágil.

¿Qué clase de persona lloraba en su cumpleaños? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal esta vez? No que él recordara, tan sólo haber tardado un día entero en ir a visitarla.

-Hinamori… - Frunció aún más su entrecejo. - ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella quiso explicarle, pero al intentar pronunciar palabra terminó por tomar mucho aire y echarse a llorar sin remedio, para el susto del albino que no sabía qué hacer con los gritos ahogados en lágrimas que daba la teniente.

-Cálmate, cálmate. – En verdad que era un asco para ese tipo de situaciones, nunca nadie le había entrenado para enseñarle cómo tratar a una chica en estado delicado. – Vas a despertar a media sociedad de almas, Hinamori…

-Y-y-yo… - Logró pronunciar, pero al instante se llevó las manos a su colorado rostro para que él no la viera en ese patético estado. – Yo… ¡Creí que lo habías olvidado! – Terminó en un grito ahogado que él escuchó perfectamente.

Eso sí que fue un fuerte golpe para el capitán, quien demostró el sentimiento de coraje y sorpresa abriendo levemente sus ojos. ¿Realmente creyó que había olvidado la fecha de nacimiento de la persona más importante en su vida? En décadas de conocer a la chica durazno, nunca lo había pasado por alto. Este año no tenía por qué ser diferente.

-Rangiku-san me dijo que estabas muy ocupado entrenando, y que por eso… que por eso no habías podido venir… - Comenzó a sentir que sus manos se humedecían a causa de las lágrimas. - ¡Soy horrible Hitsugaya-kun!

-¿Qué dices? – Toushiro apartó el resto de vidrios que quedaban aún en el suelo rápidamente, pues llegaba a creer que si no tomaba las precauciones necesarias su despistada amiga llegaría a lastimarse. -¡No te entiendo Hinamori! – Tomó las muñecas de la chica tratando de ser delicado, pues temía que se pusiera peor. Una vez que apartó sus manos del rostro, pudo apreciar la expresión de ella, no menos patética de la realidad.

-¡S-soy horrible Hitsugaya-kun! – Repitió ella, mirándole con sus ojos chocolate aguados de tantas lágrimas. – Tú dejaste tu entrenamiento para venir a verme, y… y…yo estoy muy feliz por eso…

_"¿Eso me hace egoísta?"_

El capitán se mantuvo sereno ante dicha declaración, pero seguía sin poder creerse lo estúpida que podía llegar a ser Momo algunas veces. Siempre estaría ahí, restregándole en la cara, inconscientemente, que él llegaba a olvidarla, cuando esto no era así. ¡Claro que no! Si Hitsugaya se dedicaba todos los días, las veinticuatro horas del día a mejorar sus propias habilidades, era por protegerla. ¡A ella! La chica melocotón estaba en sus pensamientos siempre, su imagen no lo dejaba en paz ni un minuto.

-Gracias… Shiro-chan, gracias. – Toushiro aflojó su agarre, y ella aprovechó esto para limpiarse las saladas lágrimas restantes.

Sí, cada vez que Hinamori lloraba, su amigo sentía que se le partía el corazón. No soportaba verla así, y es que no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla en esos momentos. Hacía meses que no le ocurrían este tipo de circunstancias, en general por el estado de la chica y la guerra de invierno. Por ello, esta vez las lágrimas lo pillaron desprevenido. Y, ¿Qué con eso del entrenamiento? Estaba segurísimo que Hinamori se debería sentir una completa egoísta, o algo así. Nunca entendería nada al parecer.

Pero… Si se supone que ella le robó tiempo preciado de su entrenamiento, y era egoísta por ello, ¿No era injusto? Debería haber igualdad, o ese fue el travieso pensamiento que cruzó por la mente prodigiosa.

-Eres tonta. – Le espetó mirando a un costado.

-Perdón, yo… ya me siento mejor.

Aún en el frío suelo, ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio después de estas últimas palabras. Hinamori se abrazó a sí misma, deseando que esa extraña atmósfera desapareciera. Pues tanta tranquilidad en el exterior no hacía más que recordarle la inmensa batalla que se llevaba en su interior, esos cosquilleos en el estómago y la desesperación del corazón.

¡Vaya! Aún no podía creer que Hitsugaya había venido a visitarla.

-Toma esto. – Habló de pronto la fría voz del capitán, extendiendo una pequeña bolsita hasta la chica.

La fémina lo tomó delicadamente, con temor a que se le cayera o se partiera en pedazos con un simple roce. Una vez en sus manos, lo miró detenidamente. Era una bolsita de color blanco, atada con un listón rosa. Muy sencillo y a la vez encantador, como su mismo amigo era. Sonrió con dulzura.

-¡Oh! Hitsugaya-kun, no te hubieras molestado… - Susurro. – Gracias. ¿Puedo abrirlo?

Él soltó un bufido.

-Me ofendería si no lo hicieras.

Con esta respuesta, Momo deshizo el listón rosa en un elegante movimiento, a lo que el moño terminó por caer lentamente como pluma hacia el suelo. Abrió la bolsa con emoción reflejada en sus bellos ojos, y su sonrisa se amplió al sacar de sí un broche para el cabello, con forma de la flor de durazno que florece en primavera.

-¡Es hermoso! – Completó en un hilito de voz.

-Ya que te cortaste el cabello, creí que tener un poco más de variedad no hacía mal. – Habló con la mirada baja.

-Me encanta. – Sonrió, encerrando el objeto en sus manos y trayéndolo hacia su pecho, como si de esta manera se sintiera más cerca del capitán. – En serio, muchas gracias…

Nuevo silencio.

-Momo. – Llamó sorpresivamente él, sin transmitir algún tipo de emoción.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par ante la forma en que él la nombró, pues no la llamaba por su primer nombre desde que estaban en el Rukongai, osea, hacía ya algunas décadas que parecían bastante lejanas.

-¿Huh? – Cuando volteó para encontrarse con su amigo, lo único que apreció fue el rostro masculino acercarse peligrosamente y unos fríos labios posándose sobre los suyos propios.

Un mazo golpeó su corazón con vigor, haciendo que el mismo diera un salto de alegría que nunca había experimentado antes, y de pronto el sentido del oído se apagaba, sólo para permitirle escuchar el palpitar de su amigo por medio de la conexión mágica y hermosa que era el primer beso.

Fue tan sólo un segundo. Un leve roce por parte del joven, que no pudo durar mucho más. Pero fue suficiente para que Hinamori pudiera tener un desfile de emociones dentro de su cuerpo, pudo saborear los labios sabor a menta fresca, pudo oler el aroma que desprendía la haori del capitán, un precioso segundo en el que podía jurar había tocado el mismísimo cielo con la punta de sus dedos. Su mismo corazón parecía estar riendo, una risa jovial e infantil, muy difícil de explicar. Ya que en ese corto instante, los recuerdos de su larga vida, tanto cuando vivía como después de la muerte, todas aquellas alegrías y tristezas que experimentó en más de un centenar de años, parecían haber quedado en el olvido y su mente sólo le permitía disfrutar de la imagen de Toushiro Hitsugaya, y esos fríos labios que por momentos rozaron los suyos.

Por otro lado, él sólo podía pensar que había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida. Por vez primera pudo sentirse cerca de su mejor amiga, como nunca antes, había pasado años en el silencio y esta no era la mejor forma de hacerle entender cómo la amaba, pero ya no importaba. Estaba hecho y no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Así de rápido como se acercó al rostro femenino, se separó sin nada más, dejando a la joven aún perpleja y con un extraña calidez en sus labios, por no mencionar el rubor que se extendía por sus blancas y suaves mejillas. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, reflejándose en ellos la seria mirada del capitán, pero que tras esa fría máscara había un niño amante de las sandías sonriendo satisfecho.

_Ahora estaban a mano._

Quién diría que aún se ponía nervioso al pronunciar las simples palabras: "Feliz cumpleaños." Así que, de cierta forma, esa fue su grata manera de desearle lo mejor, hoy y siempre. Con una pizca de egoísmo marca Hitsugaya, claro está.

Se levantó sin decir palabra, y ella no lo retuvo. Estaba demasiado impactada para ordenar sus pensamientos si quiera. Se limitó a observarlo con sus enormes orbes chocolate, anhelantes. Antes de desaparecer por el umbral, le dedicó una última mirada de escarcha a la chica, que a pesar de ser insensible a primera vista, la verdad sea dicha; estaba cargada de ternura.

-Hablamos mañana. – Fue su sencilla despedida. Y en un santiamén, el capitán de la décima división había desaparecido como si nunca hubiese estado allí, permitiéndole a Hinamori escuchar su propio retumbar del corazón comparable a una banda de guerra, que poco a poco, intentaba recuperar la velocidad normal en vano.

_"Feliz cumpleaños, Momo moja camas."_ Fue el pensamiento del chico, que con una media sonrisa que no dejaría que nadie apreciara, se dirigía velozmente hacia ningún lugar.

* * *

_**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO DE NUEVO, HINAMORI MOMO! ¡Sería genial si existieras!**_

_**Oh, perdonen por lo de la semana pasada. Hubo... problemas técnicos con el reto, más bien un poco -mucha- confusión XD ¡Pero ya no importa! Espero les haya gustado este corto one-shot, sólo me quería concentrar en el encuentro de Hitsugaya y Hinamori, por lo que no escribí nada más que eso. **_

_**Agradecimientos a: Afrodita, tu, vegetable lov3r, fffff, hey-nana, Bloddy cherry, ladyDy, y Akari Haruko. Sin su apoyo yo no escribiría, son geniales QwQ (Discúlpenme, hoy tengo muchísima flojera de escribir, así que mañana contestaré los reviews vía inbox! y los que no tienen cuenta, en la próxima semana! OwO ¡En serio, perdónenme! XD El próximo todo será normal, yay!**_

_**Yo... necesito decir algo... Si sigues el manga de Bleach puedes continuar a leer, sino, estás advertido que podría arruinarte casi toda la serie y lo que creíste XD**_

_***Spoiler* ¡ME SIENTO UNA TONTA! ¡Acabo de leer el nuevo capítulo del manga, Tite me súper troleó! Yo que NUNCA, NUNCA en la vida había mencionado a Zangetsu en mis fics, resulta que en el capítulo pasado se me ocurre mencionarlo y...¡Como la zampakutou de Ichigo! ¡OSEA! ¡Y ahora, en el capítulo de hoy me sale con que el tipo nunca lo fue, sino Hollow Ichigo! ¡Caí redondita y en el peor momento, me troleó, me troleó! ¿POR QUÉ? ¡ZANGETSU HA ESTDO CON NOSOTROS DESDE EL PRINCIPIO DE LA SERIE, Y PUM, RESULTA QUE SIEMPRE FUE UN ANTAGONISTA! ¡TITE KUBOOOOO! ¬¬ Tenía que desquitarme, perdón XD *Fin del spoiler***_

_**¡Yay! Aplausos para Lady-chan, que cumplió algo súper dúper genial C: ¡nos leemos la próxima semana!**_


End file.
